zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Kotage (Tides Bio)
Majin Kotage, aka Murkscale, aka Shadowcloak is a 30 year old Male Tokay. A relic of another time, Majin seeks purpose as he creeps among the shadows of the Great Sea. 'Appearance' Majin stands several inches taller and is leaner of build than most Tokay, and his scales are a darker, mottled shade of grey/green. He wears a gauzy grey undershirt and a jacket of thick, studded black leather, ash gray pants and black boots with the toes cut off to allow his toes to grip the terrain. A pair of leather belts crisscross over his shoulders, with loops into which are tucked various items that he possesses. Over all of this he occasionally will don an ethereal black cloak or hood, and it has been noted from time to time that in the right light he seems not to cast a shadow. 'Equipment' A pair of butterfly swords, a blow gun and a pouch containing dozens of shaved wooden darts, numerous vials containing different poisons and venoms, a standard wallet, a small wooden crossbow and hip quiver for his bolts, and a wooden mask in the likeness of a dragon. 'Strengths' Majin has been well trained over the years in the arts of theft, espionage, and assassination. Years of training in martial arts, stealth, and espionage have made him stronger than the average Tokay, and his scales have hardened to a toughness beyond that of human flesh but short of true armor. What he lacks in stature, however, he makes up for in ability. Majin can manipulate water to some small degree, but his true strength lies in the art of shadow manipulation, illusion, and deception. 'Weaknesses' Being roughly the size of an older child, and even despite being among the largest and strongest of his species, Majin still does not have the physical strength to excel in direct combat for long periods. He wears only very light armor, so even despite the hardness of his scales he is vulnerable to bladed or blunt weapons. His illusions and shadow-forms are easily destroyed by the direct application of light magic. 'Backstory' Majin is a relic of a long gone era. He learned his craft and honed his skills long before even the ancestors of most now living had been born. A master thief, spy, and assassin was he, until his final contract ignited a war for which he blamed himself. Unable to face the death toll mounting as a result of his actions, Majin fled and let the war take its course. It was only later, after, as he was trying in earnest to drown himself in ale, that a man came to him and spoke of a new purpose, of a way to atone. He gave Majin a purpose, and in so doing also gave Majin what he wanted: a long, dreamless sleep wherein his deeds could not haunt him. Majin remained in suspended animation for centuries as the world he knew changed and ultimately ceased to exist, until one day he awoke in the bowels of a strange place to a message. “The deed is done. If I yet live then I am no longer who I am, what I am. I task you with finding me and bringing me back to myself by whatever means necessary. There are dangers yet that few know of, but for which I have prepared. Find me, if I yet live. There can be no greater task set before you.” But the world he emerged to was like nothing he had known. Gone were the rolling hills and mountain peaks. Now the world all around was an endless ocean, dotted by habitable islands and outposts, ruled over by representative government, and ravaged by smugglers and pirates. Unsure of his task and in need of learning the new world to which he had awoken, Majin fell back into that which he had always done. He integrated into the seedier elements of the Great Sea as a criminal for hire, contracting out as a thief and a spy but refusing to offer his services as an assassin, for he dare not add to the weight of the deaths he already carries on his conscience.